


Merthur Airport Reunion

by mmmmay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmay/pseuds/mmmmay
Summary: If someone wants to write a fic for this reunion image let me know!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	Merthur Airport Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/gifts).




End file.
